This proposal studies a surfactant-associated protein (SP-D) involved in protecting mucosal surfaces from infection and inflammation. We will study how the structure of the protein is related to function and how common variations in the human genome affect the immuno-modulatory functions of SP-D. The results may relate to the development of new therapies including new vaccination strategies. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 06/09) Page 63 Continuation Format Page